Day 5 Fire Fly
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Day 5 of Zutara Week, in gardens at night the fire flies come out and bring to light truths we need to see.


Zutara week

By Suki

Day 5 for Zutara week, yay!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar…if I did there would have been Zutara!!!!!!

Please enjoy….

Day 5 Fire flies

The night was full of life, people were cheering and waving sparklers, peace had finally been achieved and today was the one year anniversary. However, today one lone young woman sat in a small garden. Her long dark hair was partially coiled up and the rest hung freely with loose curls.

Blue eyes looked at the large moon; tanned hands held a necklace and her heart felt free. Two days ago she had left her boyfriend, Aang, the Avatar, and had never felt better. She loved Aang as a bother and tried dating, just to see how things went. But every time they would get intimate, she would think of a certain fire bender. She still remembered that night two months ago when she went to Zuko's rooms, still impaired by the cactus juice, and the passion they shared lasted all night. When she awoke in the morning, Zuko was holding her close and his face was in her neck. She felt so happy and enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before remembering who was her boyfriend and who she was with.

She had jumped up and quickly dressed, saying things she couldn't remember, something about cactus juice and not knowing what she was thinking.

Katara sighed as she stood up, her red, purple, and blue dress whispering against the soft grass. Her gown was her own design, the top was sleeveless, the straps covered her shoulders and formed an Asian looking collar that had purple piping, from neckline to her waist. Her bodice is tight in red and purple, while her skirts are loose and sheer, all in shades of blue. Gold and silver bangles hung on her wrists and silver hoop earrings in her ears. She looked like a vision of a goddess in her gown.

She dressed up today not for any man who would want to bed her, but for herself. Today she wanted to feel pretty. As she walked the private gardens of the Fire Palace, she felt peace fill her body. She could see fireflies flying around her and she laughed, dancing in a circle around them.

"To be free of a half love is to be free of chains." She said to no one, unaware of a young man watching her. Stepping onto the water, the water maiden began to dance on the water. The water came to her hand as a ready partner and music only she could hear matched her tempo.

The water danced in circles around her playing with her dress as it teased its way about and she giggled, letting herself relax even more. The young man took this in with gulps of thoughts, not all of which were right and pure.

He smiled at her, leaning against an old willow. He wore his best clothes, gold and red robes. His pants were loose and red, with gold dragons on them, his over kimono was short, only to his knees, also in gold and red. They may appear to be simple, but were of the finest cloth and stitching. His hair, now to his shoulders, were pulled back in a topknot with his fire crown on top.

His large scar was still in place, although he did not like it much, he had grown to accept it as part of himself. It represented a transformation and maturity he grew into. Tonight his eyes lay on the woman he had long for. Soon after becoming Fire Lord, his advisors were pressuring him to marry and produce heirs right away. Mai was their first choice, and for a while they dated but Zuko did not feel the love for her anymore, they broke up, mildly…a few broken vases and some knife marks were the left overs.

Now Zuko looked at his intended, a necklace in his hand, he went on a trip to the South Pole several months back and learned from an old master. He walked into the garden, watching as her serenity spread out around her.

Katara looked up, surprised to see someone in the garden this late. However, when she saw it was Zuko, she smiled at him, walking over the water to him.

"Zuko, it's been a while, I didn't see you when we arrived yesterday with the delegation party. How have you been?" she asked as she embraced him gently, however she wished to grab him and throw him to the ground. Zuko wanted to hold her and never let her go, but did, after all as Fire Lord he can't be a pervert.

"I'm sorry, it was the party preparations that had me preoccupied, Azula was having some tough choices and needed both Uncle's and mine advice. But otherwise i've been ok, just being pestered by advisors and the like. How are you and Aang doing?" he asked, being poilite. He loved the avatar as a brother but was quite jealous of their relationship.

Katara looked away for a moment, a fire fly landing on her finger. She looked at it and smiled tightly.

"We're no longer together…I just didn't feel that kind of love for Aang. I love him like I do Sokka, I want him happy and healthy, but while we were dating…I didn't always feel that way. Please don't say anything to anyone yet…we don't want to upset the festivities." Katara said.

Inwardly Zuko had just jumped past the moon, however outwardly he nodded solemnly.

"I see, well if you wish to say here for a while, you may. We have the room and I'm sure you'll find things to do here. I know you're working on a new fashion for women, you may find inspiration for it here." Zuko said, of course he was now dancing inside.

"Are you sure Mai wont mind? I know she can get a little possive…." Katara said, remembering that Mai had almost challenged her to an Agni Kai just for hugging Zuko once.

This time it was Zuko's turn to look away, "We're no longer together...we broke up a few months ago and it wasn't as violent as I thought it would be." Zuko said, trying to lighten the mood. Katara smiled and looked at him, her heart in her throat, wanting say the words she longed to say to him.

"Katara…the…Fire Fly is quite pretty on your cheek." Zuko said, not sure what to say. The said fire fly flew up and away. Katara took a step forward and Zuko put his arms around her.

"Zuko…maybe you should get a fire fly…it illuminates many things you can't see normally." Katara said. As their lips get closer a fire fly lands on Katara's lips as their lips meet.


End file.
